


Perfectly Content

by mollyb1029



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex is a softie, Comments are nice :3, Couch Cuddles, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Kudos are Cool, M/M, Mentioned Julie Molina, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sleepy Cuddles, WILLEX CUDDLES, Willex Supremacy, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie and Alex are literal goals, gay cuddles, gay fluff, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyb1029/pseuds/mollyb1029
Summary: Silence can be bad sometimes. Very awkward and anxiety inducing. But this time, it's not. I am with the one person who- well, not to sound cheesy... the one person who I really feel completely content with. Willie.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 20





	Perfectly Content

**Alex's POV:**

Ya know, silence can be bad sometimes... okay for me, it's bad most of the time. It can be awkward. Like EXTREMELY awkward. That's why I like playing the drums. They are far from silent. It's kind of funny, because if you look at me, you would never guess that I am a drummer. I am more the quiet, shy type. Definitely, not your stereotypical drummer. 

Anygays- I MEAN ANYWAYS... umm... back to the point. Silence can be bad sometimes. Very awkward and anxiety inducing. But this time, it's not. I am with the one person who- well, not to sound cheesy... the one person who I really feel completely content with. Willie. Willie makes me whole. He makes me feel alive again. 

Okay, that was REALLY cheesy. Forget I said that. Please?

But as I lay here on the couch in our studio, with my head on Willie's lap, I feel calmer, more at ease. After a long day of rehearsal, this, THIS is all I need. My body aches terribly from moving it quick while drumming but Willie somehow makes all the pain go away with his presence. 

I want to bask in the moment, but to be honest, I am REALLY tired. Like tired enough to fall asleep. And Willie's warmth and the sun beams coming through the windows DID NOT HELP WITH THAT CASE. I look up at Willie and he smiles that sly grin of his. 

"Enjoying yourself, kind sir?" he asks, half teasing while running a hand across my face, making me blush at the gesture. 

"Yeah, you could say that," I say, looking up at those warm brown eyes of his. 

Willie's mischievous grin melts into a soft smile and he looks at me like I am a million bucks. 

Which I'm not. 

Seriously, I'm not trying to tear myself down, it's a fact. I only have like eight dollars in my fanny pack left over from buying hotdogs. (*cry*) Other than that I'm runnin' on empty. I must have gotten lost in thought thinking about my sad salary because Willie says,

"You're cute when you are deep in thought."

I feel my cheeks heat up and a shy smile creep up on my face. Willie continues to stare at me. PLEASE STOP SIR YOU ARE TOO HOT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD AND YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME DIE AGAIN. Willie leans down and kisses my forehead. That's I'm done. WILLIE KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING TO ME PLEASE SEND HELP SOS 🚨BEEDOO BEEDOO.🚨 *cough* Sorry 'bout that. Gay panic got the best of me there.

I look up at Willie and, DAYUM, he is really good looking. 

He has this little tiny strand of hair that is hanging in front of his eyes that makes his smile even more sly. I sit up and grab a blanket from my feet and cuddle up against Willie. He wraps an arm around me and caresses my cheek with his other hand. I smile up at him and my eyelids start to droop. I am SO tired. 

"You plan on falling asleep on me, hotdog?" Willie jokes. 

"Yes," I respond, dead serious. 

Willie stops laughing and plants a kiss on my cheek. (EEEEEEEEEEEP) 

"Go for it," he smiles.

He is so cute I swear.

Willie runs a hand through my hair and my eyelids close slowly. 

"Sleep tight, hotdog," I hear Willie whisper as I drift off to dreamland.

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**Willie's POV:**

Dude, you have no idea how deep I have fallen for this boy. WAY. TOO. DEEP. Alex looks so cozy and peaceful sleeping here against me. His golden hair shining in the sun beams, his rosy cheeks pressed against my palms, he looks so ethereal. Too perfect for this world.

Too perfect to love anyone like me. 

Honestly, I don't know why he chose me over everyone else. There are so many other guys who deserve Alex more than I. But instead he chose me. The broken, calloused, queer skater boy. I mean, if I was him I still wouldn't choose me. But honestly, I shouldn't overthink it. I guess he sees something in me that I don't. 

And bro, if someone so angelic and pure like Alex likes me, hey, who cares what everyone else thinks? Alex's face is so at ease, so cute and soft. I have to restrain myself from kissing him right on the lips right then and there. For now, I take his hand and press it again my lips. Alex's sleepy expression was making me tired now. I shifted Alex's sleeping body so I was hugging him in a spooning position. My face is pressed into Alex's shirt and I hug him tight. 

Okay, before you think I am some creep-o, please hear me out when I say this: Alex kinda smells nice. He smells of cinnamon, firewood, and a little bit of sweat, probably from drumming. Whatever it is, it makes Alex smell great. I let the scent that is Alex take over my ghostly senses as my eyes start to close. 

Before drifting off to sleep, I feel a weird sensation in my heart. It was then that I realized that I am in love with Alex. Deeply in love with him. I want to shout it out and let the whole world know, but I will wake Alex up. I'm gonna save my feelings for later. But for now, I'm gonna enjoy this moment. Enjoy the sun beams warming my face. Enjoy the scent of Alex. Enjoy the feeling of being perfectly content. 

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

**_Sorry this is so short! I hope you like it. Willex is my entire soul so- Yeah :P Thanks for reading!_ **

**_\- molls :)_ **


End file.
